


make me rich

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abduction, Bestiality, Breeding, Captive, F/M, Forced, Hybrids, Illegal Activities, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Muzzles, Other, Pain, Pet, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Shifter, Spells & Enchantments, harry potter world au kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Louis finds out Harry's little secret and decides to exploit it for his own benefit.





	make me rich

“What??” Louis asked, shocked over the table where their poker game and beers were laid out.  “You’re an animagus?? Since when?? I’ve never seen you do it!” 

Harry shrugged and looked down at his empty glass.  “It’s not a party trick, Louis.”

The rest of their friends had already left, only Harry remaining after volunteering to help clean up.  They were both buzzed and the conversation had just taken a violent shift. 

“What the hell!  We were roommates for how long??” 

“I couldn’t tell you or show you.  I’m not registered,” Harry said in a hushed tone. 

“How!!” Louis demanded again.  

“You know that one summer I went to live with my cousin?” Harry glanced up and then looked back down to the table.  Louis nodded. “Well…” Harry swept his hand out as if that was explanation enough. 

“What the fuck!  You were only, what, fifteen that summer?? You could have really messed yourself up!!” 

Harry shrugged again.  “But I didn’t.” 

“Do you realize how much money we could be making right now??” 

“What are you talking about?” Harry wasn’t sure how it would make money.  He’d already said it wasn’t a party trick. 

“Hybrids are so trendy right now!  Muggles pay a fortune for them!!”

Louis was getting excited and talking with his hands and it was making Harry feel uneasy.  

He frowned.  “What does that have to do with anything?” 

“We could skip the lab and just go straight to the source!!” 

Harry just stared at him.  They’d been friends since school and stayed close since they’d both moved to work in the muggle world but he had no idea what was going on in Louis’ brain.  

“Harry!  Think about it!  Your DNA! Right now they’re having to go through all the trouble of IVF but you could do it directly!”  

“I’m not having sex with a dog,” Harry said firmly.  He got up and started to clear the empty bottles from the table. 

“Come on!” Louis jumped up to follow, “We could be rich!  I could be your broker and we could split the profits! Hybrids are going for tens of thousands!  We’d be set!” 

“No!  That’s weird. I don’t even transform very often.”  

“All the more reason to do it!  No one would catch on!”

“Just… no, Louis.  And please don’t tell anyone.  I didn’t think of it as such a big deal when I was a stupid kid but now I’m unregistered and it’s been too long to just waltz in and do it now without suspicion.”  

Louis sighed.  “Okay. Fine. But just think about it, okay?  Even just once would set us up nicely!” 

Harry shook his head as he shrugged on his coat and then headed home.  

 

~*~

 

The poker game was winding down and one by one they said goodbye to their muggle friends that joined them.  As per usual, Harry volunteered to help clean up and before long it was just the two of them. 

“So did you think anymore about it?” Louis asked as he gathered the scattered playing cards.  

“Answer is still no, Louis.  It’s too weird and feels wrong.”  

Louis got up to put the cards into the cupboard while Harry continued to gather the chips.  

Out of nowhere something was around Harry’s throat, gagging him as it pressed against his skin.  He reached up to feel a thick collar just as it went slack again, the leather heavy on his neck. 

“What the hell!??” he exclaimed just as Louis grabbed his wand from where it was held against his shin.  In the same movement Louis broke it over his knee and tossed the splintered pieces across the room. 

“What the fuck are you doing??” Harry stared at him in shock.  He reached up to claw at the collar and immediately knew what it was when he felt it absorbing his energy.  It was dark magic meant to render him powerless. 

He lunged towards Louis who had his own wand held at the ready but was jolted back by the collar around his neck.  He choked and realized a lead had been clipped into place and held him back from coming any closer. 

“Louis, what are you doing?” Harry asked.  Panic over the situation started to rise within him and he was helpless to do anything about it.  

Louis chanted a spell Harry couldn’t hear and immediately his body started to shift without his control.  His body ached as it was forced into his animal form, bones morphing and fur springing up over his skin. He stood as a dark coloured wolf a moment later, growling with rage.  Louis chanted another spell that froze Harry in place long enough for him to fasten a muzzle over his head with tight straps. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. 

Another spell and Harry went limp, wilting to the floor like a ragdoll.  He was still fully conscious and could do nothing as Louis rearranged his body.  One by one, Louis lifted his large paws and went at them with some sort of device that clipped his nails painfully short.  The blade sliced skin more than once and left each of his toes throbbing until they were all done. 

Every ounce of power Harry tried to put into shifting back to his human form was sucked into the charmed collar.  He could feel it drain him the moment he conjured anything up. 

“Now you behave or you’ll live in that muzzle,” Louis told him before he removed the spell that left him in a heap on the floor.  

His legs felt like noodles as he tried to get them under his body, his feet nearly too painful to stand.  Louis pulled on the leash and then started to drag him across the hardwood when he refused to move. His paws skidded as he tried to fight it.  

“Come on, you could make this a lot easier for yourself,” Louis grunted as he slid.  

Harry had to give in and comply at least a little once they reached the stairs to the basement.  Had he not, a tumble down the stairs would have only hurt himself. There was a large dog bed in one corner set up with several blankets along with a water dispenser he would still be able to drink from with the cage of a muzzle on.  It was set up just as it would be for a new puppy, everything looked brand new. 

“Now behave,” Louis said and turned to head back up the stairs.  Harry went to follow but the lead attached to the collar only let him go so far.  Once the basement door had been shut and latched, Harry tested out the restraint and found he could move around nearly the entire basement with the lead in control.  He couldn’t reach the water heater or the furnace and could only make it halfway up the stairs. Apart from that he could comfortably lay in the bed and move around the rest of the space.  The bare concrete floor was cold, though, a there was a chill in the air. He hadn’t spent much time in this form but was glad for the fur. 

There wasn’t much Harry could do so he settled onto the bed with the blankets.  It wasn’t uncomfortable but he still resented the fact that he had been disrespected enough to be treated like some common animal.  

The kind of charms and spells Louis had put on him were not his specialty.  Apart from knowing that spells of that kind existed, Harry couldn’t even pull up any specifics from his time in school or just natural curiosity.  He’d never had a need. 

Without daylight to signal the passing of time, Harry was unsure how long he had been trapped in the basement before Louis returned. 

“Are you going to be a good boy?” Louis asked in a tone that made Harry roll his eyes and anger surge through him.  Even so, Harry stayed where he was on the bed as Louis came to sit beside him. 

He tried to shake off Louis’ hand when he went to pet his head.  Louis was insistent and it wasn’t worth the effort when Harry wasn’t able to nip at him.  

“Got something for you,” Louis said as he wrapped an arm around his head to try to keep him still while he produced a syringe out of nowhere.  Harry tried to fight against it. 

Louis was somehow able to get the tip in between his teeth and forced the thick syringe nearly down his throat until Harry was gagging and coughing.  The liquid he forced into him was bitter and burned on the way and no amount of licking would make it go away. He growled angrily which only made Louis laugh.  

“You’re going to have such an easy, simple life now!  If you’re good, I’ll make sure you’re the most spoiled pet in the world!  You’re going to make me rich!” 

The grin on Louis’ face was devious.  Harry had seen him be mischievous before but never so malicious.  Surely Louis wasn’t serious with any of this. It would just be a joke they could laugh off once Louis shouted “April Fools!” and rolled on the floor until his laughter made him cry.  

That was seeming less likely the more time moved on.  

Louis secured the lead around his hand and gripped the strap of the muzzle in the other when Harry’s body started to feel warm.  It spread from the inside out and made him pant with his tongue out to find relieve. The muzzle restricted his jaw so he couldn’t open his mouth very far and he was as frustrated as he was embarrassed.  

“Ready boy?” 

Harry wanted to punch him in the face or, more accurately, bite him in the balls.  As soon as the muzzle came off that was exactly where Harry was going to lunge. 

“I didn’t want to waste any time,” Louis was still talking as he was led up the stairs.  “I made it easier for you for this first time but if you don’t think you need it for next time, let me know.” 

He was led to the closed door of the back bedroom.  The first thing he noticed was that the blinds were shut and the curtains were drawn.  It made the room feel dark and uncomfortable even with the overhead light casting everything in a yellow tinted glow.  The next thing he saw was a dog secured to some kind of contraption that kept them in place. His breathing sped up and his tongue flipped out to wet his nose repeatedly.  

“I slipped you something to help you out.  Figured you might need some encouragement the first time.”  

Harry was seething. No wonder his body was on edge and nearly shaking not to mention the heat rolling through him in waves.  

Louis shut and locked the door and then unclipped the lead.  “Go ahead!” he motioned towards the dog, “Your first bitch!” 

Harry looked back towards the door and cursed the style of lock he’d never be able to work in his form, especially without his nails.  

Louis took a seat on the spare bed and Harry had never felt such rage.  He put all his efforts into trying to work the muzzle off his head with his front paws while Louis sat there laughing at him.  He was not impressed. 

Creeping up on him like a fog, something began to cloud his mind and distract him from the anger that had consumed him.  He felt like he was high, slightly disoriented as he stumbled and stood upright. There was a strange feeling between his legs and he paced back and forth while he tried to figure it out, each step giving him a taste of it.  

He went over to the corner and lifted his leg to piss on the wall.  Louis’ shouts just an echo in the back of his mind. It felt even better after that and his nose started to search out the scents he hadn’t been paying attention to before.  

The dog strapped in the middle of the room looked like a mutt to Harry but he’d never been much into dog breeds in the muggle world.  He sniffed her over and found a spot that made the high so much more intense. His head was floating as he sucked it in through his nostrils and then attempted to flick his tongue out to taste it.  The muzzle got in his way and he growled. 

His animal brain was insistent and Harry was all too happy to follow it.  It was nice not to think for a few minutes. He let his body act on instinct and jumped up onto the other dog to cuddle with her warmth.  

That feeling between his legs, though, it just felt so good.  He thrust his hips to feel it again and then again until his hips were cradled up to the bitch’s.  He realized it was how his dick felt aroused in this form but not until the pointed tip was prodding at the bitch’s backside.  Something inside him screamed no in horror but he was already sliding in and it felt too fucking good to stop. 

He humped hard and fast into the bitch and groaned when it felt like she was gripping and sucking him in.  It felt so different to anyone else he’d ever fucked before. 

His hind legs struggled to find purchase for more leverage to drive himself deeper and he felt the length of his dick increase the harder he thrust.  

He yowled out when he felt something strange and then the most blissful pleasure he’d ever felt.  The bitch was tight and hot around him and the suction was fucking amazing. He could no longer move and realized he had an actual knot that had swollen and locked them together.  It felt so good and he could do nothing but drop his weight onto the bitch’s back and pant as each spurt out of his dick brought on another wave of his orgasm. 

In the midst of everything, something grabbed his tail and pulled up before something was pressed against his own hole.  He tried to turn his head to see but was held in place as it was stretched onto what could only have been Louis’ dick. It was slicked up with lube but still felt strange as Louis thrust into him, their balls hitting against each other’s.  

Louis was loud and it didn’t take long for him to cum deep in Harry’s ass, sliding out and letting his tail fall back into place.  

Harry was still going, though, Louis’ hand cupping his balls as they continued to contract with each round he filled the bitch with. 

“I’m going to be so fucking rich,” Louis muttered as he clipped the lead back into place.  Even through Harry’s clouded mind, he knew this had sealed his fate. 


End file.
